My Life as a Teenage trooper and masho babysiter 2
by Youko no Suiko
Summary: Great.... i get to take them shopping... dies U just wait... dramitic music


My Life as a Teenage Trooper/Masho Babysitter!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh no." I said out loud, looking at the calendar. Great! It was that time of the month again, the time every self respecting girl in my shoes would dread. Grocery shopping time!  
"YA! Shopping day!" Shuten called out, announcing it to all the others in the house.  
"YA! WOOHOO!" I heard random calls form through out the house. I sighed and got the keys to my white minivan. All the boys stood at the door like puppies."  
"Get in the car." I said to them. Watching at they pushed and shoved for Shotgun. like little children. I knew letting them all go was a bad idea.  
* * *  
As I grabbed a shopping cart Anubis and Shuten, already started to fight over who got to ride in it.  
"Grow up!" I yelled at them. "You are 25 year old men! None of you need to ride in the cart!" Shuu began to open his mouth. "Same for you Shuu." I sternly said, he closed his mouth.  
I continued down the isle looking for a cereal that we would all eat. Sweet little Shin came up to me with a box of Coco Puffs.  
"Can we get these?" He asked, with a smile.  
"NO these!" Shuu pushed him down, holding Fruit loops.  
"These are better!" Seiji shoved Shuu out of the way, lucky charms in his hands. Shin took both of them down in a tackle, all fighting, constantly yelling out the names of a random cereal.  
"Well you all suck, because we are getting Captain Crunch!" Touma was pulled down into the now four-person brawl.  
"What about Cookie Crisp?" Ryo asked, an innocent look on his face.  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" The others yelled, all 4 tackling him, continuing to fist fight over a box of cereal.  
"Boys stop!" I whined. You can guess how many odd looks I was getting. A 15 year old girl, four 16 year old boys and one 17 year old, the girl almost, Babysitting them all! But my nagging wasn't working, as usual.  
"Hey, kiddies!" It was Rajuura. Hanging on the ceiling, what a surprise. "If you don't stop I will force her to buy these!" he spat the most evil laugh I have ever heard, holding up a box of Grandpa Prune Flakes.  
"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!" All five of them yelled.  
"Die Oh lover of nasty things!!!!!!!!!!" Ryo yelled as the 5 of them charged the Isle Rajuura was standing on. They pushed it over, creating a domino like effect. One by one the Isle walls fell, food going EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"BOYS!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Each one of them looked at the mess, then to me, then back at the mess. They all scampered off in different directions. I could feel my eye twitching. I knew bringing them was a bad. but this?!  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Shuten, pulling cans from the bottom of the can pyramid, obviously trying to tip it over. but to no prevail. After the 12th can from the bottom story he got fed up with the "Non destruction causing plan" and pulled out his Youri.  
"Quake With Fear!!!!!!!!!" he yelled out, causing the cans to come crashing down. But instead of them falling on the puppy on the other side, the all rolled his way, burying him in a pile of soup cans. OUCH! The last part of him I saw was his hand. going down.  
Naaza was in the soda isle, shaking up pop cans and opening them on people, spouting an evil laugh every time someone screamed. Soon Rajuura decided to cause some trouble with the other Masho. Using the fallen isle as a 'fort' he collected some pop cans and started shaking them up and throwing them like grenades at Naaza. Only to have the Snake Lord to return fire. Soon they spotted Anubis, exchanging evil glances, then both started hucking cans at him. Of course, as somehow I knew, Anubis had several cases of empty Sake bottles around him. Confused and drunkenly stupefied, He had no clue where the cans were coming from. He started shaking and throwing empty Sake bottles. Both Rajuura and Naaza looked at each other with the most confused looks on their faces. They both fell over in laughter. THAT WAS IT!!!!!! "BOYS!!!!!! CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scram at the top of my lungs. I don't know what made them listen all of a sudden. My tone of voice, the Kendo stance I was in, the bolding vein on my forehead, or the HUGE sword I pulled from thin air. but whatever it was. it worked! ^-^ All nine of them filed out the door. Ryo, Shin, Shuu, Touma, and Seiji, covered in bruises from their pointless fighting. Naaza and Rajuura were drenched in soda. boy did they need a shower. Shuten had two black eyes, a bloody lip, and a few bruises place all over his body. And Anubis. stumbled out behind them, a sake bottle tight in his grip. He was SO predictable.  
  
After sending them to the car I finished the shopping, told the store manager I was ever so sorry, and asked if he wanted to boys to help in the shop for a while to pay off the damage. I got a simple "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and was pushed out the door. I gave Shuten some meat to put on his eye, and bought some coffee for Anubis. "I am very decussated at you all! Grown men and almost grown men should not act like that! See if I ever take you again! At least not all of you anyway. And Troopers. we got the prune flakes." I said, to the boys in back. "NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all scram in unison, throwing their arms up. I only laughed, really I got the Coco Puffs. But it felt good to laugh at their pain!  
  
Until next time, this is Kourtney with: MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE TROOPER/MASHO BABYSITTER!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
